The Lies He Told Me
by XxGaarasGirlXx
Summary: Temari reflects on how in the past she would harbor deep feelings of hate and disgust for her village. Now, though, the pride and love she keeps for that same village is presented in the form of her youngest brother.


**I know this may not be good, but I mean come on it is my first time writing a sandsib thing. This is just a oneshot, and no incest. Thats just gross. anyway i hope you like it.**

* * *

She stood on the roof of the Kazekage building, her blonde hair that was put up in its' four ponytails moved slightly in the breeze, and her blue-green eyes roamed slowly over the Village Hidden in the Sand. Her home. Temari of the sand.

It was amazing, to her, how she could hate this place with a passion when she was a small child, but now, love it enough to die fighting for it and let her blood stain the sand that surrounded it. Maybe it was just her. Or maybe it was the influences of her father. She knew the latter to be correct.

As a child, she spent most of the time living in fear, knowing that there was nothing to make her afraid. Except her father who could tell more lies than the devil himself. Continuosly filling her head with stories about how her little red-headed brother was a cold blooded killer - which wasn't entirely a lie, but untrue since he was six at the time - and how he hated her and wanted her dead. That he was the reason their mother was dead, all his fault. Always his fault.

It took her a little time to realize that he wasn't the monster, but she was. Her and everyone else that inhabited the expanse of sand that seemed to stretch on endlessly. She was nine and he was six.

She had watched him quietly, masking her chakra since though he was younger, he was more perceptive than a regular child due to the demon sealed in him. The young blonde had been curious about her brother and the Kazekage had told her earlier that he spent his time crushing the life out of innocent bystanders and helpless babies. She wanted to see if it was true.

The young Gaara sat a little ways out of the village, by himself, staring at the setting sun. His small hands were slowly gathering sand, raising them, and then turning his appendages over to watch the particles spill down and fly away into the wind. His jade eyes gazed sadly at his surroundings, not noticing the extra person hiding behind a rather large sand dune.

Temari scrutinized his movements warily, waiting for the moment he would spot her and kill her. She was scared, she wouldn't deny it, but she wasn't about to leave. The way his haunted eyes wondered over the dunes, the way he looked innocent and vulnerable,the way he seemed to be begging for someone, anyone to notice his pain. It called to her.

The young female couldn't move. Didn't want to move. Though her sibling couldn't see her, she could see him, and that was enough to hold her in place. Her heart gave a tug when she saw him bring his knees up to his chest to allow his chin to rest upon them, he looked like he was attempting to protect himself from the unfairness of the world.

Slowly, gently, the sand around him rose and began to sway, forming a circle with him in the middle. It moved in a way that was peaceful, like a mother's caress. The blonde scooted a little further up the dune, trying to get a better view of her brother.

The orange of the sun glinted off him, making a faded halo form around his small body. His upturned face gazed at the oncoming darkness. His eyes seemed to question the sky. Asking one simple question. Simple but complicated. 'Why?' he seemed to ask. 'Why him?'

She stared in silent wonder as the sand came to rest back to the earth, leaving Gaara staring at the sky.

The small red-head let a small whimper escape his lips, and Temari heard herself give a quiet one of her own. He didn't hear. He ducked his head, and his hand clenched at he fabric over his heart. A violent tug in her chest caused the blonde to scramble even closer to her brother. He didn't notice.

"Why do they hate me?" he whispered to the surrounding sand.

A lone tear slid down one side of the blond's face, and she quickly whiped it away with the back of her hand. A kunoichi never shows her true emotions.

"I'm a monster."

She could here the complete heart-ache behind his words, and she got a glimpse of the pain that he went through. But only a fraction, because she knew as long as she lived, she would never begin to comprehend the pain and suffering he was forced to live through. Not even imagine the nightmares that haunted him always, even though he didn't sleep.

She knew though, at that moment, she could never forgive the village or herself for what they caused him. What they made him go through. She was as guilty as her father, and she wouldn't deny it because it was the truth.

But maybe, just maybe, she could try to get him to forgive her. Be the sister that she should have been since the beginning, and not the cold-hearted sibling she was. Maybe, once he forgave her for her sins, she could forgive herself.

Unmasking her chakra, she slowly stepped out from behind the sand dune and watched her younger brother warily, waiting for his reaction.

Gaara immediatly swung around in surprise and shock. His black ringed jade eyes wide with uncertainty. She flinched slightly at the helpless look in his eyes as they rested on her. She knew he was wondering what she was going to do. Call him a monster, or spit at him like everyone else. Only, her reaction would cut deeper since she was his flesh and blood. Would he ever forgive her?

With small steps, she walked silently up to him, his jade orbs following her every move. He was wary around her, and she didn't blame him. Why should he trust her, one of the people that, if not joined in the cruel treatment of him, didn't stop it either.

Once standing beside him, with his wide eyes staring up at her, she lowered her gaze to her feet.

"Gaara..." she said in a small voice.

She was afraid of him. There was nothing she could do about that. He had the demon in him after all, but that didn't write him off as the monster everyone claimed him to be. It was a fear she couldn't get over, and she had trouble trying to talk to him.

She hated that. Hated that she feared him. Hated their father for doing this to him. Hated the village for being the way it was. Hated the people for their unfair treatment. Why couldn't she just tell him this? Tell him that she was sorry?! Why?! Why was this place so cruel!

Her fists clenched, and her mouth set in a grim line. Her blue-green eyes snapped shut in frustration.

The small red-head stood beside her, confused and wary. He didn't want to do anything to make her angry, not when she was finally deciding to be near him. He didn't want to scare her away. But, she seemed so upset. If only he knew how to understand emotions, he would know what to do.

"I'm...I just...I..." she tried again and again, but it wouldn't come out.

She was tongue tied, and she just couldn't say it. It was so simple 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I act to you. I'm sorry for the way the village is. I'm sorry that father chose you to be the demon vessel. I'm sorry that, no matter how much I try not to, I still fear you.'

Why?

Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as she felt something soft and cool press against her closed fist. Her teal eyes opened and looked down at her hand, which was now half covered by a smaller appendage.

She rose her eyes up to meet the worried gaze of her younger brother. His eyes were wide and scared. He looked as if he was afraid she would bolt at any minute. Which was the first thought that ran through her mind, before she violently pushed it out.

A sad smile creased the blonde's face, and she turned her hand around to enclose Gaara's smaller one. The red-head gazed up at his sister, his answering smile on his innocent face.

"Let's go home Gaara."

She turned and, holding the hand of her brother, walked back into the village. He walked beside her, throwing worried glances at her and surrounding people every few seconds.

The blonde didn't miss the horrified expressions and angry words directed at her as she walked through the streets. She didn't miss the worried looks that Gaara gave her when one of the local vendors dropped his goods on the ground in shock as they passed. She just clutched his hand tighter in hers, and continued on.

Temari had a bond with her brother that was small and weak, but it was there. She would stand with her brother, not talking because the silence spoke for them both. Both asking for forgivness in the quiet. Him, for something that wasn't his fault. And her, for something that was and that she regretted.

Though he was small and a mere child, he understood and didn't question.

But then, the betrayel of their uncle caused a major set back for them both. Gaara cut off everyone, refusing any contact with either of his siblings, and killed any person that threatned his exsitance. Temari was hurt and confused. She had thought that Yashamaru was family, someone that could be trusted. She was wrong.

He had tried to kill Gaara, and had lied to him his entire life. Lied to all fo them. She would never forgive him. And she hoped that, wherever he was, he was suffering.

Through the years that followed Yashamaru's death, things only got worse. But that never stopped her from trying. Again and again she would try to get close to Gaara, only to be hurt in response. Either physically or mentally, it never mattered because the only thing that was clear was that it was Gaara that was causing it.

She began to fear him more, but loved him the same. He was her brother. It didn't matter if he lashed out at her, if he threatned her with her death, the bond was still there. Withered and battered, but unbroken.

During the fight with Naruto, she was more afraid than she had ever been. But not for herself. She was terrified that Gaara was not going to make it, that he was going to die. Hell, she thought herself was going to die.

By some miracle though, they all had made it, and if she hadn't been such a stoic kunoichi and trained herself to never show how she really felt, she would have wept while clutching at the clothes Gaara wore. Beyond relieved that he had made it. But don't get her wrong, she was happy that Kankurou and herself had pulled through, it's just, Gaara had a better thing coming for him, and somehow in the back of her mind, she knew this.

And then, on the way back to Suna, Gaara had called to them. He had asked them to forgive him. What she couldn't understand was, why was _he_ asking to be forgiven. Wasn't it them, her, Kankurou, Yashamaru, their father, the villagers that caused him so much grief and anguish? Why should Gaara say 'sorry' when it was all their fault, and not his.

It was because of the lies there father told her. And she was ignorant enough to believe them.

Things changed after that, in such a way that Temari believed most of it to be a dream. They became a family, in the only way they knew how. Gaara tried harder and harder each day to be with them, trying to fit in with them, and Kankurou and Temari welcomed him warmly.

He became Kazekage, and she ambassodor, and Kankurou jounin. All an important piece to the village. The red-head ruled his land with a sure hand, and Temari watched as he slowly gained the recognition that he had deserved from the very beginning. The respect that was rightly his from the moment he was born.

She watched in pride as he walked back from the akatsuki invasion. Looked over him as he slowly began to become human, and leave his demon filled past behind him. If anyone in this world deserved as much admiration as Kami-sama himself, it was Gaara. Because, risking his life for an unworthy village that hated him, and then dieing for it was enough to make her fall to her knees in wonder.

And now, standing utop the building that her brother worked everyday in, signing papers to help the village grow, she relived through her memories, and only just upheld her stoic facade.

The amassador of the sand village sighed, and rested her gloved hands on the sand railing. Her thin lips formed a grim line as she thought about how her life had changed. How she hated the village while a child, and now, as her brother the Kazekage, she loved it. And fought everyday for it.

She inclined her head to the sky, and watched as the clouds lazily drifted by. The blonde kunoichi felt his chakra signature before he even stepped onto the roof, and glanced over to his direction. So familier with it, was she, that she could pick it easily out of a crowd of people without even trying.

"Shouldn't you be inside going over the documents for the next chuunin exams?"

Her trademark smirk fell over her face, and she turned toward him. His red hair formed the familier spiky halo around his face, and his black ringed eyes looked as menacing as ever. But now had a distinct warmness around them when he happened to look at his siblings.

His red robes billowed out behind him and exposed his black pants with the bands around the knees. It prided her to see how powerful he looked. She was so proud of her youngest brother.

"I was heading in now." she answered as she dipped her head respectfully to him.

He nodded at her, and walked to her side.

She watched him from the corner of her blue-green eyes as he overlooked his village. She smiled as the thought passed through her head. _His_ village. It seemed to fit so well.

The look that was in his jade eyes, she loved how he looked out over his village. Just by one glance, you could tell he would do anything to protect it. It was his home. How could her father ever hate this young man by her side? He was twice, no a thousand times the Kazekage he would ever hope to be.

"The lies he told me." she said under her breath.

She could feel him look questionally at her, but she didn't answer. But then he took her by surprise has he replied in his deep voice,

"The lies he told us both."

She looked up in wonder at him, and let a sad smile cross her face. Teal eyes misted over as they gazed up at cool jade ones. He stared back at her with no expression, but his eyes shone with his silent understanding. That's the way it was between them. There wasn't the need for many words because they were always on the same page of thought.

It was that withered bond, that was now thriving with a new fervor and anticipation. Thrumming with the love that she held for the brother that had proved the world wrong and gave hope for the other misunderstood demon vessels.

Then, just as she had done so many years previous, he engulfed her smaller hand in his, and silently led her back into the Kazekage building. She had never felt more close to him than at that moment.

Yes, she had been a monster. Same as all the people in the village. But she, unlike the others, had stopped and given him a chance. And gaining his forgivness and acceptance was enough for her. Now, maybe she could at least make a start at forgiving herself. From the moment she took his small hand in her own, she never looked back, and never regretted her choice. Because she loved him. Her brother. _Her_ brother.

**so what do you think? was it good for my first sandsib oneshot? I saw other people writing these and i wanted to try it out. Reveiw please.**


End file.
